Cold As You
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Jelsi. Songfic to Taylor Swift's song. Jason's a liar. Kelsi knows, she just doesn't want to end things because she loves him, but now, she's had enough. She's finally going to confront the coldest thing in her life.


Title: Cold As You

Pairing: Jelsi

Songfic to Taylor Swift's "Cold As You"

(Yes, I absolutely love HSM fics based on Taylor Swift songs.)

Summary: "Why Did You Do It Jason, why did you kiss her" The Car Came to a screeching halt. "W-What?"

Kelsi knew his secrets, she knew his lies. She didn't ever put a stop to them because she loved him, but now, she's had enough.

AN: I've never done Jelsi before. I love it though.

_**You have a way of coming easily to me.  
And when you take, you take the very best of me. **_

Kelsi stood in front of her locker shoving her books in her locker angrily.

She couldn't believe Jason Cross. He was nothing but a liar.

She should have never followed through with the whole "Everyone falling for a basketball player" thing. She should have known how it would have ended. After all, she was just short, menial Kelsi Nielson. She wasn't as beautiful as Gabriella, she wasn't as talented as Sharpay, and she wasn't as smart as Taylor.

She glanced over her shoulder; he was walking towards the locker.

She sighed and plastered on another fake smile.

"Hey girl." He said, leaning up against the row of lockers.

"Hey Jase." She said, biting her lip on the last word

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" she lied

She glanced at Jason, who was staring off into space, still perched against the metal frame.

It amazed her how he could act like he had done nothing.

How he could cover up his lies.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her

"Yeah, come on." She replied, shutting her locker

She climbed into Jason's black truck and stared out the window.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" he asked again

_**So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'  
And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted.**_

"Jason, I-I, We, What happened?" she stuttered.

"What do you mean, Kels?" he asked

"No, I mean, what did I do?" she said, tears forming in her eyes

"Seriously, what do you mean?"

"Why did you do it Jase, why did you kiss her?"

The truck came to a screeching halt.

"Wh-What?" he said nervously

"Why did you kiss that girl Jason, she's a year younger than you!" Kelsi fumed

"Where in the world did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear Jason." She stopped, "I saw"

_**(CHORUS)  
Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you. **_

**FLASHBACK**

_Kelsi walked out of the music room happily._

_Today had been a pretty good day, Jason had given her his Basketball hoodie, she had aced her Spanish test, Troy and Gabriella had been made the lead in yet another musical, and she had just wrapped up their first rehearsal, now she just had to find Jason where he could drive her home._

_She kept walking until the sound of something hitting one of the lockers caused her to jump._

_She put her back against one of the lockers and slid down to the edge of the series of metal doors._

_Kelsi secretly peered over the side only to have her heart drop to her stomach as the sight she saw was the last thing she ever wanted to see._

_Jason and a girl Kelsi later identified as a girl in the Sophmore class were pressed up against a series of lockers, kissing._

_Her hand jerked up to her mouth in shock as she felt the tears rushing down her cheeks._

_She ran back into the auditorium and out the exit by the stage._

_**You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray.  
And I stood there lovin' you and washed them all away.  
And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you. **_

_She continued running until the school was out of sight._

_She walked until she came to the park and sat at one of the benches._

_A flood of memories came back to her, from the moment he had tossed that winning ball into the basket with her up until he gave her the hoodie this morning._

_She stared down at the bright red letters scrolling across the chest of the shirt._

_She took it off and bitterly shoved it into her bookbag._

_Kelsi stared at the name staring back at her in all its blood red glory: CROSS._

_She zipped her bag and tossed it over her shoulder. _

_She had loved him, but she had a lot of nerve to do so._

**END FLASHBACK**

_****_

(CHORUS)   
Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.   
So just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.  


"Kelsi, I-I never, I'm- You- I never meant for you to see, I'm sorry." He gasped

"That's the point Jason, you are a liar." She cried

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll change." He said

"No, you won't because, I'm not what you wanted, and you won't stop until you have exactly what you want." She said

_**You never did give a damn thing, honey.  
But I cried, cried for you.  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you.  
(Died for you) **_

"You don't care that I cried myself to sleep that night because of you, you don't care that I haven't been able to act the same around you, and you don't care that I- that I, That I loved you." She said, tears pouring down her face.

"I did care! Why do you think I tried to keep it from you! I cared about how you felt!" Jason exclaimed

"No you didn't or you would have never started going behind my back." Kelsi said

"Kelsi…" he said

"No, if you could stop here, I'll walk the rest of the way." She said, opening the door and getting out, "Goodbye Jason Croos."

_**  
Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day. Every smile you fake is so condescending.  
Counted all the scars you made.  
Now that I'm sittin her thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you**_


End file.
